Travel brushes are popular and designed to take up a minimum of space. Conventionally, the brush comprises a flat back without a handle and fixed bristles of minimum height. A separate case may be provided to house the brush and protect the bristles. The result is very little saving of space. The brush is slightly flatter than a conventional hairbrush, perhaps a little smaller in area, and without a handle. Where a case is used, the space saved is minimal.